


Lion Heart

by Wristic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: You and Bellamy have been neighbors and consequently friends since you were children. There is only so long Bellamy can go on knowing your parents have been abusing you and do nothing. Using his resources on the Ark, he finds a way to release you from them, even if you didn’t ask.





	Lion Heart

The washing machine jolted and shook while it spun you and your parents clothes. You knew there was some magic system in place for clothes but today you didn’t care. Instead of sitting back and staring at the tv’s like everyone else, you sat staring at the grey dot that sometimes formed a line and sometimes formed a circle, just standing, just staring, because you wanted this next hour to last an eternity.

Your cheek and eye still burned from the night before, a proper right hook for improperly speaking. This week had been especially exhausting, and at the end of the day, being scolded for working late, being accused of hanging with friends, giving ‘attitude’ when all you wanted to do was go to bed to start another exhausting long day, you snapped. You _screamed_. It was only a few words, and in the moment when they ripped through your throat it was the most relief you’d felt in your life. But while that had been the most relieving, the dead silence that followed was the most horrifying. And now you were right back to being as tired as the dead.

A warm hand rested on your shoulder, feeling it so familiar, knowing who it was relaxed every tight muscle suffocating your heart. A life long neighbor and a man with his own secrets, yet Bellamy bothered himself with worrying about yours. Quickly you tried to turn away to hide the black eye once you saw his eyes jump to it, but with a gentle pull of your chin he was quick to turn you back.

He sighed hard as his hand slipped away. “You need to report them.”

You eyeballed his full basket, a wonder how two people filled it as much as Bellamy and Aurora did. “You need to do your laundry more often.”

With a twitch of his jaw Bellamy tossed the basket on top of the inactive washer beside yours, all defensive anger dropping when you flinched. Unclenching his jaw he moved in close, whispering so the others around couldn’t hear. “I’m serious. You need to get out of there.”

“Where would I go?” You whispered back. “This sector is at capacity and I have no other relatives on record.” your heart sank as you admitted. “None who want to bother with me anyway.”

“ _Someone_ would take you in. Just, report your stupid parents, at least your dad. The system can’t be any worse than them.” This was hardly the first time you two had this conversation, but it sure was happening more often. Hard not to blame it on his new position as a guard too. Still an initiate yet he was ready to take the whole Ark under his wing. Sometimes you teased him he should just skip the police force and take on the Chancellor’s position.

Despite his natural charisma he liked to deny existed, you had to refuse his help, every time. “I’m not reporting them.”

“Why-”

“Because-!” You glanced around remembering there were people around you and brought your voice back down. “Because I’m not going to risk them getting worse for a report that won’t go anywhere.”

As always he still pushed. “I’m in the guard now, I’ll make sure that won’t happen.”

You only shook your head, grinding your teeth because you desperately didn’t want to say more, didn’t want to defend why you shouldn’t hope to escape. You had about a year to count down, then you could transfer to a different sector filled with different jobs. Your grades were sparkling for that reason alone. It was a more reasonable wish, the only thing to keep you going these days.

The hand fell on your shoulder again, brushing along your back and warming you far deeper than skin. Sighing out the pain the small comfort tugged out, you took the step into his chest, silently asking for one of his wonderful hugs, the ones that made you feel soft and safe. You almost started to cry, again, and for an entirely different reason than wanting the hour to simply pause. It was the sense of peace he brought, this rare moment when you weren’t constantly walking on eggshells. It felt good, and with feeling good came the paranoia.

When you forced yourself to break away, worried your mother or father might suddenly appear and turn the comfort into humiliation, Bellamy caught the way you wiped away a stray tear, eyes glossy for a brief moment before you forced it all back, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

* * *

“How do I go about reporting abuse?”

His superior Garrett dropped his head back over his chair, the fed up look aimed instead at the ceiling. “Tell me Blake, who needs you to be their shining white knight this time?”

“She’s being beaten by her father.”

As always, it didn’t faze Garrett. The man was as bad as most criminals with how little he cared about the protection of the people in his charge. “I know you kids all think you never do anything wrong but sometimes the punishment ain’t half as bad as-”

“She had a black eye today.” Interrupting was not usually something that got away from _any_ superior, but Bellamy couldn’t take another word of his excuse.

Garrett paused his rant, sighing heavily into submission and putting his ration back in his desk. “Look, we can’t do anything about household disputes unless someone reports it. Until then, not our business.”

“Alright then I’m reporting it-”

“Not how that works kid.”

Of course it wasn’t. “Then what am I supposed to do?!”

Garrett shrugged. “Get her to report it. I happen to already know she won’t, but, it might make you feel better to hear from her there’s nothing you can do. Out of our hands unless she comes forward.”

Without saying anything else Bellamy turned, a glare ready for a warpath if that’s what it came to.

* * *

The familiar knocking of a guard caught your ear and you lazily got up and answered it, shocked to see Bellamy with a few of the other younger police. Your father was quick to jump up, approaching the door like an animal protecting its cave.

Before he could answer Bellamy spoke over in a final authoritative tone. “I’m afraid your daughter has been caught stealing.”

All three of you snapped back at the accusation. Your mother quick to push you back, an act more of possession than affection. “How dare you-!”

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Bellamy stepped in, placing a hand on your father’s puffed chest and forcing him to the wall not too gently, judging by the little smirk, entirely on purpose. “but her things will need to be confiscated and your daughter taken into custody.”

Naturally they protested as the guards bullied their way in, shoving your parents aside as they began pulling drawers and cabinets open, looking for anything that might look like yours. The only ones talking were your father and mother asking a million questions, demanding answers from you or Bellamy.

After two other guards restrained your father Bellamy cautiously made his way behind you, a certain look about him that said there was a lot more to this story, more relief there than sorry etched in his eyes. The sound of handcuffs jangled before they were clipped behind you, you submitting entirely to being taken out.

Bellamy didn’t take you far, only about the five doors down to his apartment where he gave one glance back to make sure no one was watching and pulled you in, undoing the cuffs once the door was shut.

There was a disquiet deep in you, dazed as you rubbed your wrists. “Bellamy… I don’t understand.”

He was far more at ease than you, a shy smile as he was only unsure of how you felt. “I’m sorry but if something didn’t change I was probably going to just bust in a beat the crap out of your father.” you didn’t answer as you were still waiting for one. “On the record you’re still living with your parents, just, if either of them asks we’ll say you’re in prison.”

The door opened and a single bag of your clothes and a few trinkets from your space was placed by the door, the young guard giving you and Bellamy a smirk before leaving. You wandered a few steps in, looking around at the perfectly tidied space, feeling lost and alone. “Why didn’t you talk to me about this first?”

“You wouldn’t have agreed-”

“Damn right I wouldn’t have!” You snapped, holding yourself close to reflect how small you felt. “What am I supposed to do now Bellamy?! Hide in your place for the rest of my life?!”

“Not forever! Just until you turn eighteen and they don’t have any legal claim to you! You said it was coming soon!”

“This wasn’t your decision to make!” you gulped down the knot in your throat, yelling at him was never something you imagined yourself doing, and it was far from what you wanted to do as his face fell open and hurt with your reaction.

“I know I… I thought you would be happy once you were away.”

You weren’t, you were only scared. What would happens if your parents found out? You’d be right back in that hell with the heat cranked to ten. You started to tremble thinking of what they would inflict on you after being lied to and hid from. The tears only threatened to fall when his hand came on your shoulder, as warm as ever.

“My mom said, sometimes people will police themselves when in a situation like that. When there’s more fear than hope. I don’t want you to feel like that ever again.”

You looked up, feeling the hot tears spill, breaking and burying yourself in his chest, this time not having to be concerned with people surrounding you, crying and squeezing him tightly in fear this was all a dream and you’d wake up right back in there.

Barely hearing the door open, you sniffled away your tears when you heard it close and felt Bellamy shift. It was his mother, a woman who always let you stay a night when you were locked out or simply needed a break. Judging by the stern look on her face directed straight to Bellamy he didn’t talk to her about it either, or maybe he did and was going against her wishes. The two didn’t exchange a single word, a silent conversation on their faces alone.

Gulping hard, Bellamy drew from you, “So will you stay? You can go back if it really means that much to you-”

“No I’ll,” you rubbed your arms for comfort, still feeling all the fears of all the consequences from so many people. It was going to be a long while for you to completely feel safe but, maybe in the year to eighteen you’ll get over it. “I’ll stay.”

“Then there’s something you need to know.” you watched closely as he walked to the center of the room, Aurora still unmoved, still nervous about this coming reveal. Bellamy looked pointedly at you, seeming to prepare himself. “I trust you, but I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone, no matter what, swear on your life you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to show you.”

You looked between the two, Aurora since turning grim, the fear and worry truly breaking through. With a nod to Bellamy you answered, “I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

With one last glance to his mother, Bellamy lifted the floor gate, motioning to someone inside, saying it was alright to come up. It shook you that he was keeping someone in there, because he wouldn’t, not Bellamy. Yet when you were met with jet black hair and a youthful version of Aurora’s face, you knew.

“This is Octavia, my sister.”

The room was filled to the brim with anxiety waiting for you to respond, Octavia giving a simple, “Hi.” to coax a reaction out of you outside of stunned staring.

You blinked, “Holy shit.” Before they could try and defend on impulse, you crouched down by them with a wonder filled smile. “You have a sibling? What’s that like?”

You were asking in general to Bellamy but unable to take your eyes off Octavia, she thought you were talking to her. Taking a nervous look at Bellamy, a smirk grew when she answered. “He’s alright I guess.”

Offended Bellamy smacked her shoulder but you and her were giggling. 

Aurora stepped up, still unsure. “You realize what this means don’t you. I know you’re a sweet girl but if anyone found out…”

“I completely understand. I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure nothing like that happens.”

Finally a breath and a smile broke out on her. “Okay. Thank you.”

* * *

Later as sleeping hours came up and the lights dimmed, you sat on his bed with Bellamy, Octavia under his opposite arm to get whatever sleep she could out of the floor.

“Is it hard on her?” You whispered, simply trying to empathize with the position she was forced to grow up in, forced by everyone else but her family.

Bellamy looked down at her, the weight of responsibility pressing heavy on him. “She never really says but I think so. She wants to play with kids her age, learn in an actual school, just see anything outside of these four walls… I wish I could give her more.”

You thought hard for a long moment, “Well, you’re in the guard and if you got enough promotions you could keep the books safe while if you had someone in social security…” Bellamy snapped his head to you when he realized what you were saying. “Hey I’m getting a free pass to any sector when I graduate. Besides, it’s the least I can do for getting me out.”

“But… isn’t there something you dreamed of doing?”

You shrugged, “Nothing the Ark needs. And she won’t ever be safe without a tag. After she gets one the guards won’t give her a second glance. Besides, government jobs always get the best kicks right?” You teased, nudging his zero kicks guard initiate status.

Bellamy snickered before looking down at Octavia still resting, wondering if his mother heard what you were willing to do. Maybe they’d talk about it more in the 'morning’. He turned to you with the most grateful look. “Thank you.”

You nodded, the hum of the ship the only sound as you two shared the silence. Neither of you really felt the pull toward one another until your eyes started to drift shut.

Octavia’s shifting jolted both of you out of the moment, hearts racing and faces innocent as you both watched her push off Bellamy complaining he was 'no better than sleeping on the floor” and laid down on his pillow.

You both laughed quietly, getting comfortable against one another as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
